Protogenoi Dragon
The Protogenoi Dragons, also known as Drakons, were highly sapient creatures mentioned and described in the lore of long forgotten civilizations and tales around the campfires of old tribes. It is believed they were alive at the beginning of the flow of time but have disappeared ever since, it is unknown if they are still alive as none have been sighted since their disappearance. History In the beginning, legend tells that Ouroboros created time and space, but he feared those who would damage his creation for their own ends. Therefore, he made the Protogenoi Dragons in his own image to guard time and space and protect the universe. They swore not to interfere in the affairs of races considered to be inferior, fearing that doing so would compromise their ability to see the bigger picture and give said races unfair advantages. It wasn't long before the mighty Drakons learned of the Shattering that would destroy the United Plane. They conferred on what to do. Finally, they decided the best option would be not to interfere, for if they did, the Great Old One could've conceivably destroyed the entirety of creation or either the Demons or Moroitos could've conquered the universe. Many Protogenoi Dragons were angered by this and went rogue, leading to the Protogenoi Civil War. Finally, the rebels went into hiding amongst mortal races and helped them prepare for the Shattering. When the ether was released and the gods fell, these rebel Protogenoi protected the mortal races and helped them colonize the new planes. They became the ancestors of all non-Drakon draconic sub-races and the Dragonmen. The other Protogenoi considered these rebel dragons and their descendants to be lesser beings and abominations for their betrayal, and they went into isolation so their beliefs wouldn't pollute the Protogenoi ways. Some theorize that they split into two factions, one choosing to protect the fabric of time and becoming the Temporal Dragons, the other protecting space and becoming the Protogenoi we know today. Legend has it that they were able to find the Genie created from Ouroboros and awakened his memories, and now he dwells in their mysterious domain as their king. Little is known of the Protogenoi today, for they have hidden well, but it is known that they despise all other Dragons and some fear that they will one day pursue vengeance against them. Appearance Very little is known of their appearance and biology, as they are very rarely seen and there is a great deal of individual variation among them. Often, they sport ekati horns which augment their powers, and many are recorded to be covered in blue scales. As the first Dragon race, Protogenoi Dragons are far larger than any of the known species recorded so far. They are not known to have any size limit, and legend has it that some have grown as large as planes. In fact, some legends support the belief that the plane of Valorum was created around a deceased Protogenoi Dragon. Powers The Protogenoi are one of the most magically powerful beings, let alone Dragons, in all of Erudite. Their power is almost god-like, and some people worship them as deities. As a result of their immense power, the Protogenoi are arrogant and care little for the affairs of races they consider to be lesser beings. Personality The Protogenoi Dragons long ago decided not to interfere in mortal affairs, and even when countless billions of lives lie in the balance, they remain neutral. Their neutral stance has often been blamed for the destruction of the United Plane and most mortal races consider them to be arrogant and uncaring about those they consider to be lesser. However, the rebel Protogenoi which gave rise to most of the Draconic sub-races were considered a kind, wise race, who cared for the mortals they swore to protect. They often helped mortal heroes in times of need, and those few which are still alive will sometimes give out aid and advice if they can be found. Known Protogenoi Dragons *Shurrupak: The first dragon to exist, created by Ouroboros himself at the dawn of the United Plane. All dragons can trace their line back to him and his mate, Mordraut. He once ruled over the Protogenoi Dragons, but Mordraut wormed his way into power and quietly murdered his mate. It is believed that Shurrupak's soul still exists in some form and that he will one day arise to battle Mordraut and save the universe from his wrath. *Mordraut: Known as the Scourge of Shurrupak, the Destroyer and the Devil, Mordraut was a powerful Protogenoi Dragon who used to watch over creation and rule the Protogenoi Dragons before the Shattering. He gained power by slaying his mate, Shurrupak, who ruled the Drakons before him. During the Protogenoi Civil War, an increasingly insane and paranoid Mordraut decided the only way to stop the rebels was to destroy the races they were fighting for, so he ordered the Protogenoi to wipe out all mortal races. He was only defeated by Aladryn himself, and even then he was able to escape, albeit extremely weakened. It is said he sleeps in the Tower of Babyl, recovering his strength so as to fulfil his urge for wanton destruction and gain vengeance by wiping out the mortal races and lesser dragons once and for all. *Krayhan and Morduin - The twin dragons of order and chaos, they were servants that more directly interacted with mortals, inspiring either revolution or conquest as Shurrpuak dictated. It is said that in a failed attempt to absorb their shared soul by one of Mordraut's auramancers, the dragons were banished from space and time and into the nexus of all worlds. *Tenebris: One of the most ancient Protogenoi Dragons and Shurrupak's son, Tenebris ruled the Drakons in the final days of the United Plane. He died during the Shattering, but he still strove to lead his people, so the gods reformed his soul into a powerful nature spirit. In his new form, he appears as a thundering storm cloud in the shape of a dragon. It is unknown whether he still leads the Drakons. *Aladryn: Once Shurrupak's, and later Mordraut's, second-in-command, he turned on his fellow Drakons to incite the Protogenoi Civil War. In the final days of the war, he fought Mordraut in hand-to-hand combat, and while he was able to seriously wound and defeat Mordraut, he was mortally wounded himself and died, leaving the Protogenoi leaderless and disorganized until Tenebris took control. He is believed to be the ancestor of the Temporal Dragons, among the most powerful non-Protogenoi dragon sub-races. *Nomtharing: The name given to the Dragon who had a 'conversation' with a mortal, as described in the scrolls of an ancient civilization. He is presumed to have been one of the Protogenoi rebels who protected the first mortal races. *Shenlong - A wise, benevolent Protogenoi Dragon, Shenlong was a student of Shurrupak. According to Xengese legend, Shenlong was captured by one of Mordraut's followers and was fed to an enormous, earthshaping catfish Namazu where he remained trapped for millenia. With the Shattering approaching, some of Shenlong's followers rescued him by killing Namazu, but Shenlong chose to preserve his legacy in the form of numerous smaller dragons, known today as the Spirit Dragons so that he can look after his followers no matter how far away they were. Category:Dragons Category:Sapient beings